If Today Was Your Last Day
by Luna Sakamoto
Summary: Rima has been thinking a lot about how she feels about Nagihiko and finally gathers up the courage to say what se really feels, Song fic, repbulished


_**Being republished on its own, I have made very little changes besides grammar and spelling**_

_**I own nothing but the plot**_

If Today Was Your Last Day by Nickelback

**my best friend gave me the best advice  
he said each day's a gift & not a given right  
leave no stone unturned  
leave your fears behind  
& try to take the path less travelled by  
that first step you take is the longest stride**

I stood in my room with my friend Amu. I had had a bad day and she was trying to make me feel better. She kept going on like she knew the key to life.

"Each day is a gift Rima" she smiled at me

"But I really screwed up" I told her.

"You know that you can take a higher road, Nagihiko won't change how he feels if you tell him, you know better than I do he won't change how he sees you." She hugged me.

"Don't let fear stand in your way" she told me.**  
**  
**if today was your last day  
& tomorrow was too late  
could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
would you live each moment like your last?  
leave old pictures in the past?  
donate every dime you had?  
if today was your last day**

I began to do charity work to get my mind of things. I didn't want to tell Nagihiko how I felt at all. He was a good friend and I didn't want to lose that. I didn't want to let go of the times we had at all. I remembered him calling me short. I called him cross dresser due to his freakishly long hair. It all seemed too good to throw away. I felt sadden at the feeling I was getting. **  
**  
**against the grain should be a way of life  
what's worth the price is always worth the fight  
every second counts 'cause  
there's no second try  
so live like you're never livin twice  
don't take the free ride in your own life**

I was at Utau's house for the weekend. She told me about how she told Kukai how she felt. Now they were together.

"If it's want you want you need to fight for it" she told me

"You sound like Amu." I pointed out to her

"Then Amu is being smart for once" I giggled a bit.

"Take charge of your life." She smiled as we got ready for bed**  
**  
**if today was your last day  
& tomorrow was too late  
could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
would you live each moment like your last?  
leave old pictures in the past?  
donate every dime you had?  
would you call those friends you've never seen?  
reminisce old memories?  
would you forgive your enemies?  
would you find that one your dreaming of?  
swear up & down to God above  
that you'll finally fall in love?  
if today was your last day**

I woke up and walked to the park since Utau had work today. I needed to tell Nagihiko how I felt about him. I didn't know where he lived and where he would be. I found the one of my dreams and I wasn't gonna let him slip away. I would forgive him for being Amu's best friend before I showed up. I prayed to god he would understand my feelings and if he didn't return them we'd still be friends.

"Rima what are you doing here?" Nagihiko stood in front of me.

**if today was your last day  
would you make it up by mending a broken heart  
you know it's never too late  
to shoot for the stars  
regardless of who you are  
so do whatever it takes  
'cause you can't rewind  
a moment in this life  
let nothing stand in your way  
cause the hands of time are never on your side**

"I uh…"

"Rima you okay? I noticed you've been avoiding me recently." He said to me. It seemed his voice was sadden

"I'm fine now, I just had been arguing with myself lately" I smiled at him

"With what?" he asked turning to face me.

This was a moment in time I didn't want to stop. Time wasn't on my side

"Nagihiko I have a confession." I told him feeling my face turn pink

"I'm listening" he smiled

"I guess over the course of middle school we got closer" he nodded his head to let me know he was listening

"I don't want to end that, but I have to tell you that…" my face went bright red

"You what?" he asked

"I've fallen for you" I said barely audible.

I felt him get up and walk over to me. He put his arms around me.

"I love you too Rima"

**if today was your last day  
& tomorrow was too late  
could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
would you live each moment like your last?  
leave old pictures in the past?  
donate every dime you had?  
would you call those friends you've never seen?  
reminisce old memories?  
would you forgive your enemies?  
would you find that one your dreaming of?  
swear up & down to God above  
that you'll finally fall in love?  
if today was your last day**


End file.
